Out of the newest-model mobile terminal devices, some devices are equipped with a face identifying function that conducts a face identification based on a face image of a human being picked up by a camera (for example, Patent Literature 1). In many cases, upon capturing a user's own face with a camera to extract a user's own face image, the user of the mobile terminal device aligns the user's own face being captured with face register guides, which call upon the user to display a part or all of the picked-up face in a particular position on the display, and then gets the image being displayed on the display as the face image for use in the face identification (In Patent Literature 1, two points displayed on the display correspond to the face register guides, and the user of the mobile terminal device adjusts a capturing direction of the camera, a magnification, a distance between the camera and the face, etc. such that two picked-up eyes coincide with two points, and then gets the image being displayed on the display as the face image for use in the face identification).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2003-317100